the day after the death
by robotmonkeynova
Summary: sequal to "dying love" im not saying anything else R&R plz chapter 5 is now up
1. the arguement

It was midnight in shuggazoom city no one was out side and everything seemed peaceful until a crash admitted from the super robot and yelling was heard

Gibson: OTTO! Why are you messing with my chemicals again when I told you not to!

Otto: how do you know it was me! It could have been someone else im not the only one in the robot you know!

Gibson: your right im sorry it just that ever sense nova……well you know

Both monkeys stood there for a while rembering what happened to the lone female of the group; ever since she died the team has been uptight, moody and downright lazy.

The silence ended when the door slid open they both looked at the newcomer and were surprised to see sparks standing there, he had been in his room forever and he never came out. Silence once again filled the room until Gibson decided to speak

Gibson: sparks, I suggest that you get some sleep novas funeral is tomorrow morning

After he said the last few words Gibson quickly turned away to his computer screen for he did not want his team mates to see him crying, sparks stood there for awhile then without warning he burst out of the room; went into his color coordinated elevator and went to his room.

Otto looked at Gibson then went over to him and slightly taped him on the shoulder, trying to comfort the blue monkey, he did not know that his brother was working so instead he made him mess up his formula this made them argue again (with words that id rather not mention)

Meanwhile the red monkey went to his bed curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

Ok kind of short but this is a little after nova died it will get better I promise I will make it at least 3 chapters (sorry if im adding too much to my "dying love story") well RR please


	2. the funeral

No no no no, no no no no, no no no no

Listen little child there will come a day

when you will be able, able to say, nevermind the pain,

all the aggrevation, you know there's a better way

for you and me to be

Look for the rainbow in every storm,

Fly like an angel heaven sent to me

Goodbye my friend,

The next morning the monkey team gathered in the command room, chiro wore dark clothes, the monkeys they kept their original metal on ,then chiro silently dismissed them by waving his hand towards the door they were gone in a flash.

(I know your going searching although I can still feel ya here)

It's not the end,

(You gotta keep it strong before the pains turn into fears)

So glad we made it, time will never change it no no no

no no no no

Just a little love,

Big imagination,

Never let no one take it away,

Went into the world

(into the world)

All most the people showed up at the funeral the sky was cloudy and it began to rain no one ever thought to bring a umbrella. At the graveyard everyone was gathered around in a circle the minister said a couple words that only seemed to faze sparks, he flinched at every word, the team noticed this but said nothing for they were almost at tears themselves finally one by one they came up and said words about the dismantled yellow robot, Gibson was first

" well she was a pain at times like once she snuck into my room and…. Andsniff I CANT DO THIS!runs off the stage

What a revelation,

She found there's a better way for you and me to be

Look for the rainbow in every storm,

Find out for certain

love is gonna be there for you,

You'll always be someone's baby

Goodbye my friend,

everyone looked at him run away to the super robot, chiro gulped he was afraid to go in front of everyone but for novas sake he had too, the boy walked quietly up and started to speak

(I know your going searching although I can still feel ya here)

It's not the end,

(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears)

So glad we made it, time will never change it no no no

No no no no

You know its time to say goodbye

No no no no

" when I first met nova I did not know what I was getting into, she was stubborn and very feisty, but that was okay until we met krankle oh boy she almost knocked me out just because I called her a "little yellow fur ball" heh heh, I guess that's all I want to say but before I forget I wanted to tell her that she will be missed, goodbye novahe throws a yellow rose on her grave

Just a little love,

Big imagination,

Never let no one take it away,

Went into the world

(into the world)

What a revelation,

She found there's a better way for you and me to be

Look for the rainbow in every storm,

Find out for certain

love is gonna be there for you,

You'll always be someone's baby

Goodbye my friend,

Antauri stepped up on the stage and said " I guess I should start off with my favorite memory of her, we were facing evil worms that attacked our city, we went inside to figure out what they were, and nova was getting frustrated she began to punch the air saying what she was going to do to it if we find it andhe pauses to wipe away the tears before they fall, he tries to continue but breaks down on his knees Gibson comes over to take him to the robot

(I know your going searching although I can still feel ya here)

It's not the end,

(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears)

So glad we made it, time will never change it no no no

No no no no

You know its time to say goodbye

No no no no

The times when we would play about,

The way we used to scream and shout,

We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way

Look for the rainbow in every storm,

Find out for certain love is gonna be there for you,

You'll always be someone's baby

Goodbye my friend,

Sparks was next by now he was crying a river over his fallen love, he was happy that he got to tell her that he loved her, he remembered when he helped her when she collapsed in his bedroom that was his favorite

_Its night time, rain fell down through out the city sparks was in his room polishing his magnets, as the thunder flashed the magnets would activate and give him a shock this made him frustrated so he put his babies away and decided to do something else before he could find another activity his door swung open, there stood nova, her yellow coat was soaked and she was shaking so much she could hardly stand she swayed a bit and began to fall he caught her before she could hit the ground_

(I know your going searching although I can still feel ya here)

It's not the end,

(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears)

So glad we made it, time will never never ever change it

No no no no

Sparks could not take it anymore he ran away before he was called on, so the citizens decided to close the funeral now, but before they left the mayor unviewed a huge statue carved of nova, attacks activated in a pose that she loved to battle in, as soon as it was exposed everyone left sparks came out of his hiding place and went up to the statue he quietly said " goodbye my friend, may we meet again" he stayed there for a while the rain stopped and the sun shined, antauri came and led him home sparks could have sworn he heard someone say " goodbye" right before they got inside he looked around, but found nothing so he shrugged his shoulders and let antauri lead him inside the robot.

You know it's time to say goodbye

No no no no

And don't forget you can rely

No no no no

You know it's to say goodbye,

And don't forget on me you can rely

No no no no

I will help you help you on your way

No no no no

I will help you everyday

No no no no


	3. visited by a angel

A few days later after the funeral the team had no trouble with any villain but no one on the team did anything chiro was not his usual cheery self and refused to play video games besides that he was not felling well, Otto had a hard time concentrating on his work, and Gibson was blowing up things more and more until her finally gave up on the whole blasted thing, but the most scarred monkey was the sprx-77 he stayed in his room, not coming out no one knew what he was doing in there.

He sat there on the floor not making a sound, he refused to polish his magnets or polish anything for that matter, and scattered parts were all over the floor of his room some were from novas room.

Sparks heath was fading too he was nothing but skin, bone and metal and the once shiny red metal that covered his body was now a pale whitish red he groaned as he got up or at least try to he was so weak he could hardly stand when he stood on his feet he looked in the mirror then angry at what he saw the red robot threw the mirror on the ground .

Gibson heard the noise and rushed to see what was wrong, but before he could go something caught his attention a bright yellow light filled the room curiosity got the best of him so he walked over.

" hiya Gibson"

Gibson froze how did this strange light know his name, he carefully got closer and asked

" who are you, and how do you know my name?"

the light made a sound that sounded like a giggle then it said " because its me"

" me who?"

it then said:" you should know, wait let me give you a clue " then two giant fist came out of the light yellow covered most of them except the knuckles were pink(sorry I cant remember what her hands look like) then it yelled " LADY TOMAHAWK!" as soon as it said this the two fist stretched out and smashed the beakers on the table then she said " if you don't remember me now im gonna smack you until you do"

Gibson now knew who it was he said: "n- NOVA! ITS YOU THIS IS SCIENTICICLY IMPOSSIBLE!" then he began to sway a bit, then he fell to the ground before he lost function he said " im glad that your back " then his head hit the ground, he had fainted from the shock

Nova snatched him up and put him in his capsule then knowing that Gibson needed to rest she left the room to find chiro.

The leader of the team was in his bed, not really doing anything for he was not felling well so he went underneath the covers not bothering to change his clothes chiro just about closed his eyes when he saw something hovering above his head he did a double take and looked straight at her his eyes widened in fear then he asked "what are you! Did skeleton kind send you!

Nova looked at him like he was crazy then she noticed that he was sweating she wanted to make sure that he was all right so she gently placed one of her hands on the boys forehead he was burning up! She recoiled her hand before he could smack it away, the she said

" jeez chiro you really let yourself go buddy"

" WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!

" you know what Gibson said the same thing, its great to see you how's the team been doing?"

chiro was reluctant to tell her but she would not leave until he said something the sighed and said " well they are not doing so good and neither am I, Gibson blows up his lab Everytime he does a experiment once he was _very_ close to dismantling his part of the robot.

otto puts things in the wrong places, like one time we were trying to test out a simple weapon in the park, but I did not know that otto put part of the lazertron fury in it so when it fired we blew away most of the park.

and the others are worse antauri mediates 24-7 he forgets things and one time he fell on the floor poor guy after that I made him rest until he was better. I think that he's fine now but im not sure.

Chiro stopped to let out a couple of coughs as soon as they were gone he continued "and as you can see im sick, every time I wake up im afraid that I will die, im not sure what it is though I fell tired all of the time, my whole body hurts and my strength has left me I cant even get out of bed without falling, he looked at her then he turned over in his bed

Nova looked at him curiously was that it was that all he was going to tell her? She then counted up the team members and noticed that he forgot one so she shook him awake this earned a glare from the boy she ignored this and said " you forgot one what about sparks"?

At the name "sparks" the boy sighed and said " well he's the worst of all he wont eat, sleep or anything he doesn't even crack a joke any more" tears began to wield up in the sick boys eyes then he yelled " OH NOVA! THE TEAMS FALLING APART WE NEED YOU BACK! SPARKS NEEDS YOU BACK! " calming down he then said " I think that were all dying the way that everyone moves its like there zombies or something" chiro looked at nova again and began to laugh " I must be delusional im talking to a floating ghost monkey I must be sicker than I though" then his eyes closed and he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Nova did not like seeing the team like this she needed to come home, but she knew that she could not for her body was buried and probably rusted with bugs crawling through it nova shuttered at the thought and decided to skip visiting antauri and otto cause according to chiro they both gone nuts, so there was one more team member to visit sparks.

Sparks was on a rampage he threw everything on the floor even his own magnets, he began to pound the walls with his bear fists then sparks began to cry but he did not know that the yellow orb that was nova flew through the air above his head she began to call out his name

This made him stop crying hey knew that voice! he desperately called out " NOVA WERE ARE YOU NOVA! He then looked up and screamed for he saw the orb floating above his head he tried to run but all of the stuff he threw around his room took most of his energy he had nothing left so sparks curled up into a ball and began to whimper

Nova though this was funny but kind of felt sorry for him so she said " sprx-77! How dare you! Have ya gotten soft on me while I was gone come on now you know that its me!"

Sparks uncurled himself and said " nova im glad that you're here everyone on this team has gone crazy! Hey wait a minute how come you're a floating ball of fluff for? Come on let me see you ya little yellow fur ball"

The light of the ball began to fade as it did she lowered herself to the ground soon the bright light was gone when sparks looked at her he was surprised to see her in her original body except a gold halo was above her head and large white wings extended from her back she went up to him and punched him on his head.

Sparks: OW! What was that for?

Nova: for calling me a little yellow fur ball, SPARKY!

Sparks: do _not_ call me that! And besides why the heck do you have wings for anyway? Don't you have a jet pack on your back?

Nova: yea, but all angels have wings, and if you want me to stop calling you sparky you have to not call me a fur ball got that sparky?" she then looks all around his room " jeez your worse than the others what happened to your color its all faded, and you look really thin.

At first he did not reply then sparks said "I know im a mess, and yes I will not call you that name anymore, but its been hard without you nova no one wants to train and I cant eat or sleep and im weaker than a newborn monkey1

Nova : well its not my fault, you know what killed me or _who_ killed me, but you guys cant live like this I mean look at you ! Chiro says that you have not made a joke since I died! Antauri collapsed on the floor Gibson blew up his side of the robot Otto blew up half of Shuggazoom Park! And chiros so sick he thinks that he's dying! cant The team live without one measly little monkey ?

Sparks: no we can't live with out measly little monkey I mean you were more than that your part of the team and we all miss you cant you tell?

Nova: yea I can, I have to go now I suggest that you clean up the super robot and the team, she begins to rise into the air you will forget all of this by the time I leave it will only be a dream, oh and if I see you take stuff from _my_ room again I will punch you until you're a mix between Gibson and antauri, see ya

A blinding light filled the room sparks felt himself being lifted and dropped into his capsule then he began to feel sleepy his eyes would not stay open finally he fell asleep

The next day sparks woke up groggy and weak so instead of walking he activated his jetpack and went to the command room were he found the rest of the team sitting there they seemed confused

Sparks: hey guys how ya doing whats going on here? And What are we going to eat for breakfast?

Gibson: well chiro and I had a strange dream that we talked to nova but I doubt that cause

chiro probably was delirious and I think I fainted from the chemical in toxins

chiro: I DID SEE HER I REMEMBER! cough cough cough

antauri : you should not be up your still sick and need to rest

chiro: okay antauri I just need a little help to my room he gets up just to fall to the floor, antauri grabs him and helps the sick boy to his tube, before long they both were swept up to the boys room

Otto: well I think that you're both crazy! There's no way that nova could have been here she's dead! the green robot then ran to his tube and was gone

Gibson: ohhh, I have a too big of a headache to think about this im going into my room, you can have what you want sparks im leaving

Sparks: whats a matter big brain did you read to much or something?

Gibson: no, I guess its from malnutrition I have not ate anything for 3 days I feel as if im getting weaker

Sparks: aww don't say that big brain here he throws a breakfast bar eat it you'll fell stronger

Gibson: grabs the bar thanks sparks he walks away then collapses on the floor

Sparks : GIBSON! he runs towards his brother Gibson whats wrong?

Gibson: Geldstrafe im sorgen sich nicht Funken helfen mir gerade zu meinem Sitz bitte

Sparks: say what! Quit speaking German I cant understand a word that you saying!

Gibson: sorry ahem I said "im fine don't worry sparks just help me to my seat please"

Sparks : oh okay grabs Gibson and leads him to his seat there happy now?

Gibson: yes, grrr I hate this!

Sparks: well while you hate this im going to grab a breakfast bar too, you eat yours you'll be just fine

Gibson: angrily chomps his barGottfluch es! ich hasse diese funcking Sache! warum ich so, warum sein mußte ich ein Wissenschaftler sein mußte! dumme Chemikalien! dummer Nova! ugh dieses bildet meine Kopfschmerzen mehr im gehend, jetzt zu schlafen

Sparks: hears Gibson speaking German, while chomping down his own bar heh by the way he's sounding I don't think I _want_ to know what he's saying ,

but im wondering if we really did see nova hmmm oh well! he goes to his chair and sees his brother sleeping

aww poor guy tired himself out well tomorrow im going to make the team start anew, but we have to get stronger first.

I hope that you can hear this nova he finishes his bar, then he noticed that Gibson still had some of his left he silently grabs Gibson's bar and eats it for himself, then he curls in a ball and shuts himself down, the robot gets quiet except for the snoring

There hows that whew that the longest that I ever written sorry I had to put the german in there cause he reads soo much books you never know what language he know huh don't forget to R&R see ya


	4. training and battle of the brothers

The next morning sparks woke up to find Gibson in his face he jumped back surprised then he calmly said

"What are you doing here"?

They were silent for a while then Gibson glared at him

"YOU STOLE MY BAR!"

"Say what"!

"You heard me!"

"Um I don't remember"

The fight continued until the door swooshed open and antauri appeared

antauri: excuse me I suggest that we get start training, the team must be ready incase any evil attacks, that is if your both strong enough meet me in the training room the rest of the team will be there.

He exits the room leaving the two monkeys debating weather they would be ready to train after a while Gibson gets up and silently leaves, sparks stays on the floor, staring into space he does not think about the training all that's on his mind right now is nova

Later on the team meets in the training room chiro is left to control the machines the rest of them pair up: antauri &Otto, Gibson & sparks. The first team (antauri Otto) gets ready as the boy launches the machines claws, drills and other mechanisms come out and attack

Antauri: Otto, you take the left! I have the right!

They spit up hitting everything insight both were doing fine until sparks saw something in front of one of the drills it was nova!

Or so he though he though, seeing Otto charge for the drill he quickly pounced on the green monkey before he could hit it then as the two hit the ground the drill came after them luckily antauri had their backs and easily destroyed the machine,

Otto angrily pushed sparks off of him "what was that for! I had it were I wanted it! Your lucky antauri had our backs or we would not be living right now!" he left the training room slamming the door behind him.

The rest of the team came over; they wanted an explanation the only thing he said was "look I just think that I saw something"

Before anyone could ask Gibson replied "you saw nova didn't you?"

He replied with a simple "yes" then before anyone could say anything Gibson slapped sparks so hard it threw him across the room when the red monkey got up he saw antauri holding Gibson back he was yelling "she's not here sparks! You were there when she died, if you want her back so much then resurrect her! Go on I dare you"

Sparks said nothing he only left the room leaving antauri to struggle with the enraged monkey.

By the time they calmed Gibson down it was night time everyone was in their rooms except sparks he was wandering the hall way searching for the blue robots room he silently turned the corner then he looked up and saw the labels for the many rooms of the robot

he saw everyone else's rooms except the one he was looking for, frustrated he ran to the end of the hall he was about to walk past when sparks saw a label that said "Gibson's room" he silently opened the door and crept inside.

When sparks was inside he looked around for a book that would help him with his quest but it was too dark to see he wanted to activate his magnets but he knew the sudden light would wake Gibson so he decided against it,

then a sudden noise made him jump he looked towards the noise to find Gibson awake and not looking very happy even in the darkness his usual dark eyes seemed to glow bright red; sparks stepped back a little afraid of what the other monkey would do

Then Gibson got closer every step that he would take made sparks step back until he was cornered against the wall with no were to run! And with Gibson advancing on him there seemed no escape from his brother's rage.

There that was fun but now it's done hope you like it R&R please


	5. finishing the battle and the angel is he...

Hay im back again heres the next chapter, oh and you will find out later why Gibson's gone mad, sorry all you Gibson fans out there

"cant we just talk this over Gibson?" sparx said as his brother got closer then without warning Gibson zoomed up to sparks and grabbed his face and held it close to his "do you really think that you could resurrect her, YOU FOOLSISH MONKEY!" as he said this Gibson threw him across the room he hit the wall and landed with a thud.

He was trying to get on his feet when a whirling noise got his attention he looked up to see Gibson standing in front of him, a snug smile on his face then he held the weapon in the air and slammed it down, aiming for sparks head, the red monkey closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

Meanwhile antauri heard the entire ruckus and rushed to the scientists' room, not knowing the danger that was coming his way. When he got to the rooms door he heard a familiar whirling sound instantly he knew what was going on; so he rushed inside to find Gibson ready to attack and sparks on the ground bracing for the impact, antauri knew that he had to interfere so he launched himself towards them, claws ready he slashed at Gibson just so he would let go he staggered back not knowing what hit him. He looked up to find antauri standing there ready for a fight, but Gibson knew better than to fight antauri so he deactivated his drills and slumped to the floor.

Later on antauri deactivated Gibson and carried him off to the infirmary to recover but told sparks to stay away from him so he would not get hurt sparks reluctantly agreed and pretended to walk towards his colored tube, as soon as antauri was out of sight he snuck back to Gibson's room, determined to find what he was looking for, little did he know that there was two black eyes watching his every move.

Looking at the many bookshelves sparks found himself lost he did not find anything about resurrection he was about to give up when a voice sounded from the door way

"Is this what you're looking for?"

sparks snapped his head towards to door, hoping that he did not get caught by antauri he was dead wrong it was not him it was Otto, standing there he smiled as he threw something to him, whatever it was the item was covered by newspaper sparks quickly unwrapped it to find a book "animal resurrection" was its title sparky almost jumped for joy when he saw this he looked back up to thank his green brother but he was gone. He shrugged and carried the book towards the table opening and reading the continents inside.

When he found the monkey section of the book he read it and left the table to draw a strange circle with red ink in the middle of the floor, when that was done he went back up to the book and did a quick read over the n sparks grabbed to book and walked over to the circle, putting his hands down he chanted out loud "esaelp tcerruser ym revol os ew nac eb rehtegot AVON!"

As soon as the words were said the circle started to glow, bright red flashes of light erupted from the hole blinded sparks covered his eyes,

wild winds picked up and threw everything on the floor while screaming animals screeched through his head sparks couldn't take it but if this how he would get nova back then he would go through it anyway, then the spirits of the other animals began to parade through the room, sparks clutched his head as a sharp pain flowed through his body.

Then it all died down the winds stopped and the animals headed back home, he was still out of it when he heard a voice call out to him he looked up but could not see anything his vision was blurry and he felt like he got hit by a ton of bricks, when his vision cleared the first thing he saw was 2 bright pink eyes staring at him whatever it was it also had a yellow coating sparks reached out for its hand and grasped it then he smiled and said " nova? Is that you?" the creature did not respond instead it got closer and kissed him on the lips.

This took sparks by surprise but he got over it and kissed it back then tired from his ordeal sparks fainted right then and there.

Then another figure came from the doorway it was Otto again this time he had a serious look on his face then he said "well did it work? Are you you?"

the figure responded by a loud grunt then it scoffed" of course it worked" then it said in a softer tone " thanks Otto for helping lover boy over here out, its great to be back" then Otto began to laugh this made the visitor curious so it asked " what are you laughing at Otto? Are you _that_ happy that im alive?"

He replied by yelling: I SAW YOU AND SPARKS KISS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN YOU TWO MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!"

it stood there for awhile, a anime vein could be seen throbbing then two golden fist came out from under the tarp and then it yelled "BOOM BOOM WAKEUP!" hitting Otto square on the head he flopped to the floor.

When he got up Otto said" that wasn't very nice I helped get you back"

She simply said" whatever lets just get sparky here to his room"

Before she picked sparks up she could have sworn she heard him mumble "don't call me sparky"

She smiled and walked towards the door, carrying him in her arms not noticing that Otto was still on the floor she stepped on him without realizing it but a "OW" quickly got her attention she sighed and threatingly said " Otto, get off the floor please before I step on you again"

Otto quickly rushed to his feet as she passed he mumbled "crazy girl with a lousy boyfriend, I don't even know why she went to heaven"

She heard this and thrust her fist in ottos face, the sharp spikes close to his neck he gulped and quickly said "shutting up now"

Happy with the result she deactivated her weapon and walked off to sparks tube, leaving Otto to wonder whether or not she was going to kill him or not he shrugged it off and walked to his green tube.

Well that chapters done how was that sorry is some of them were OCC but I was in a hurry, do any of you know what sparks said for the resurrection? Ibet ya don't okay well that's all for now I guess there's one chapter to go but I may continue with this im not sure yet okay bye bye


End file.
